


An Unhappy Halloween

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva finds young Severus Snape after Sirius nearly gets him killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unhappy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islandsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/gifts).



Young Severus Snape stood at the window of the highest Hogwarts tower. Minerva couldn’t see his expression from where she stood, but nevertheless she could tell his feelings. The ramrod back and bowed head told all. Long hair guarded his cheeks, but the cold breeze from the window allowed glimpses of his profile. 

"Mister Snape," she said softly, coming closer. He flinched noticeably, and she longed to comfort the boy.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

She stood behind his shoulder, staring at the distant fires of Hogsmeade’s All Hallows Eve celebrations. "To say I’m sorry," she said. It was inadequate, and they both knew it. "I’m sorry for what happened. For the Headmaster’s decision about Misters Potter and Black. He’s overruled my objections."

Severus snorted, fingers gripping the stone sill tight. "Of course he has."

His eyes were full of things almost seen – rage, resentment, hate. But he didn’t look at her, didn’t give them voice.

"But I wanted you to know how sorry I am. Their actions were reprehensible." 

The apology wasn’t enough, no. But it was a genuine apology. After a moment, his shoulder leaned into hers, taking the comfort offered, and together they watched the night.

**Author's Note:**

> We never did know the date of Sirius’ trick, so I’ve improvised. Thanks to the lovely triskellion for the quick beta, all mistakes are mine. Written for HP Halloween 2015.


End file.
